Un cliché no tan cliché
by Srto. Schnee
Summary: Todos amamos un buen cliché pero Luka Megurine no piensa lo mismo.
1. Chapter 1

Gracias a todos los que entraron a leer mi historia y darle una oportunidad a esto que he creado. No es la primera la otra esta en mi perfil y pueden pasar a leerla también ~nadie se esta autopromocionando~

En fin espero les guste y pueden dejarme sus comentarios sobre si les gusto o no

Las únicas aclaraciones serian que los diálogos que están entre *** cuando Luka habla con Miku solamente y los que tienen "" serían sus pensamientos.

Creo eso sería todo. Que disfruten su lectura.

~~~~Un cliché no tan cliché~~~~

Hola mi nombre es Luka Megurine, mido 1,62 m. En estos momentos cuento con 20 años, tengo el cabello rosa y ojos azules, nada extraordinario ni fuera de lo común.

Tengo una vida relativamente tranquila con la excepción de que trabajo como recepcionista en un hotel de cinco estrellas, bastante popular y vaya que me costo entrar y tener digamos un buen puesto, supongo ayudo que mantengo mi figura y aunque no me guste mucho aceptarlo sé que llamo la atención y por eso tengo este puesto. En fin les contaré lo que me paso aquel día que todo cambio en mi vida. tal vez se lo imaginan, todas aman las historias clichés aunque lo nieguen sin embargo, la historia detrás es lo que cambia casi siempre. Pero dejaré de dar tantos rodeos.

 **~~~ 3 meses antes ~~~**

-Llegas tarde Megurine - Me decía una chica castaña.

\- Lo sé y lo siento, me quede hasta tarde a terminar una tarea de la Universidad y estaba tan cansada que no escuche la alarma - Decía, mientras me arreglaba la corbata del traje de recepcionista que poseía. Un saco y falda negra, medias de color piel, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul turquesa.

-Yo lo entiendo pero sabes que luego Kiyoteru se pone un poco pesado con los retardos pero no te preocupa que te cubierto la espalda como siempre mi pequeña Lukita ~

-Gracias Meiko e intentaré que ya no pase

-Eso siempre dices cariño y nunca lo cumples - Me guiñaba un ojo - ahora vamos a trabajar que en la salida me vas a pagar el favor - Daba un beso a su mano y me lo lanzaba.

-Arg, me vas a dejar pobre - Decía entre dientes. Meiko solo me pedía que le pagara los favores de salvarme con el simple hecho de que lo acompañara a tomar, claro cada quien pagaba lo que consumía pero vaya que sí tomábamos muy bien y más cuando estábamos juntas.

Cuando acabe de arreglarme la corbata salí a la recepción del hotel para recibir los todos los huéspedes de este día, cuando me encontré con una escena de lo más ¿curiosa? ¿Rara? Estaba mi compañero Gakupo un pelimorado hablando o un intento de hablar con una chica muy linda, tenía atado su cabello turquesa en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza y podía decir que media unos ¿1,58 m.? Un poco más o incluso menos y no podía pasar de los 20 años de edad, se veía muy joven y condenadamente bella, solo hacía señas con sus manos mientras Gakupo intentaba adivinar lo que quería.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? - Pregunté mientras me acercaba al pequeño par.

-Ah! Luka, no sé, lo que pasa es que no logro entender que necesita y ya llevo rato aquí.

-Me doy cuenta, parece ya fastidiada de que no le entiendes - Dije mientras veía a la chica hacer un mojin de molestia "So cute!"

-Déjame que yo me ocupe y atiende a los demás huéspedes.

-Segura? - Dudaba el pelimorado.

-Por supuesto -Decía muy confiada

-Bien, entonces te lo encargo - Hacia una reverencia de disculpas con el huésped y el marcho.

-¿En qué podría ayudar señorita? - Pregunte de la forma más atenta posible.

\- ... - Ella hizo unas señas con su mano y me di cuenta de que aquella chica era sordo-muda y estaba hablando en lenguaje de señas. Sonreí

\- _* Señorita Hatsune *_ \- Le contesté igual con señas

Ella me miro sorprendida

\- * aprendí para un proyecto en la escuela *

La peliaqua solo me sonrió aliviada de al fin poder comunicarse con alguien sin tener que desesperarse.

\- _* Ahora por favor dígame en que puedo ayudarla *_

 _\- * Estoy buscando mi habitación, mi padre la dejo a mi nombre *_

 _\- * Por supuesto, en seguida se dice la palabra *_ \- Y con eso he dicho me dispuse a buscar la habitación de la señorita Hatsune en la base de datos del computador. ¿Qué como sé tu nombre? Porque fue lo primero que me dijo.

\- _* Habitación 39, señorita Hatsune *_ -Le entregué sus llaves, me agradeció y antes de ir solo pregunto mi nombre.

...

Mi día después de ella fue de lo más aburrido.

-Megurina - Me llamaba mi jefe Kiyoteru

-¿Si? Dígame

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-Eh No, no sé que está hablando, no he hecho nada al menos no hoy. - Me quede pensando

-Pues recuerda que hiciste porque te mando a llamar uno de nuestros huéspedes.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? - Pregunté asustada.

-Así mismo me pregunto, aquí está su gente para que los sigas - Tragué pesado ver a dos personas de seguridad con cara de pocos amigos esperando por mí. Camine hacía ellos con un pocomucho temerosa.

-¿Es usted la señorita Luka Megurine? - Me pregunto uno de ellos.

-Eh ... S-sí soy yo

-Por favor siganos

-B-bien - "¡Oh por dios! ¡Ahora que metida de pata hice ?! ¡Todavía no hago mi testamento! ¡Mi pobre Tako se quedara huérfano! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!" Conforme nos acercábamos más pánico tenía, caminamos hasta un lugar reservado para los ejecutivos de alto rango que llegan a hospedarse en el hotel, una sala privada donde nadie escucharía mis gritos de auxilio, ni mi tortuosa muerte a manos de quien sabe que persona rara y donde sera la última vez que alguien me pueda ver tan hermosa como siempre fui y nadie me buscara porque estoy sola, solin, solita...

-Llegamos -El mismo que me pregunto mi nombre fue el mismo que hablo

-Por favor entre, mi jefe la espera - Dijo mientras abría la puerta

-Ah ... Gracias - "Pánico llámate Luka Megurine" - Con permiso - Y sin más entre.

Dentro de un señor de unos 40 años, el cabello azul fuerte, la mirada penetrante y el traje blanco más bonito que había visto "Luka concentrate y no en el traje!" me regañe

-B-buenas, me mando a llamar - Él me miró y con la mano me indico que me sentara.

-Tu eres Luka Megurine? -Pregunto después de un momento de silencio "Luka cámbiate el nombre"

-S-sí, soy yo

Me miro un largo rato más y me sonrió. "Ya, aquí quedé, querido Tako te amo aunque tú a mí no"

-Quiero agradecerte - "espera, ¿qué ?!" Soltó una carcajada al notar mi expresión confundida.

-Soy el padre de Miku Hatsune y siempre tengo el problema de cada vez que ella sale sola regresa molesta porque nadie logra entenderla pero esta tarde que nos encontramos ella estaba que irradiabá felicidad y todo gracias usted señorita Megurine y me sorprende al verla tan joven y que se sepa un lenguaje como es el de señas.

-¡Oh! No hay nada que agradecer, solo hacía mi trabajo y es un placer de ayudarnos a tan lin... A la señorita Hatsune -Corregí antes de que se suegrito no se suegrito se diera cuenta, aunque no evite sonrojarme por mi desliz.

Él sacó un sobre dentro de su saco y yo lo entrego.

-Tómalo como un agradecimiento por hacer mi princesa feliz - Tome el sobre, por la educación no lo abrí frente a él, solo lo guarde y le agradecí.

Hablamos por un rato más hasta que tuve que despedirme por la hora y cuando iba a salir la encontré. Me regalo es una sonrisa radiante que casi derrite mi pobre corazón, no pude evitar sonreír bobamente pero tuve que despedirme rápidamente de ella, ya que sino no encontraría transporte para mi casa y sería un gran problema. Antes de irme me dio un papel y por las prisas no vi que tenía anotado.

Al fin después de una carrera logre llegar a tiempo para el último metro para mi hogar.

Recordando el papel que me dio Miku lo busque dentro de mi saco y cuando vi lo que tenía anotado fue inevitable sonrojarme.

 ** _"Gracias Luka, llámame 55XXXXX"_**

Una frase simple, una pulcra escritura y un conjunto de números que lograron dejarme la mente en blanco y no pensar en nada más que en una chica bonita con sonrisa radiante.

 **...**

-Me olvidaste Lukita ~! - Se quejaba mi castaña amiga

-Lo siento Meiko pero me entretuve mucho con el señor Hatsune que perdí la noción del tiempo

-A todo esto, ¿para qué te mando a llamar?

-Solo me quería agradecer por ayudar a su hija, la señorita Hatsune -sonreí

-¿La que veía a Gakupo como queriendo asesinarlo? -Hice memoria y recordé que antes de mi intervención. Miku parecía querer matar a Gakupo y lo peor que el pobre chico aún no sabía que ya lo habían matado más de una vez en la mente de la pequeña.

-¡Si! Esa misma-Recordé en ese momento que no había sido abierto el sobre que me había dado el señor Hatsune

-En que tanto piensas rosita?

-Recordé que el señor Hatsune me dio un sobre

-En serio? ¿Y que había adentro?

-No lo sé, olvide abrirlo.

-Como pudiste olvidarlo? ¿En qué estabas pensando para olvidar algo así?

No contestar, más solo me sonroje recordando que en cuanto llegue a mi casa le mande un mensaje a Miku al número que me dio y estuvimos hablando un muy largo rato hasta que me quede dormida.

-¡UY! Lukita te sonrojaste! ¿Con quién me engañas amorcito?

-¡Oh Meiko! N-no sé que hablas -Desvíe la mirada intentando que no notara mi tartamudeo

-¡No, oh! A mí no me engañas Rosita, te conozco y verte sonrojada es muy raro para la princesa de hielo y eso solo pasa cuando alguien te llama la atención mucho.

-Oh ... Uhm ... Yo ... -Intente inventar una excusa "vamos Luka es Meiko,se va a tragar cualquier cosa que inventes, excepto que eres hetero"

-No me digas que es la hermosa rubia que acaba de entrar

-¿SeeU? Noo! SeeU solo me cae bien -Recordar a la novata que trae consigo siempre unos audífonos con orejas gatunas que dan un aire más infantil

-Y la otra preciosura de rubia de la barra de bebidas?

-¿Lily? Tampoco, ella ya tiene novia, la peliverde que viene y que lo único que se hace es comersela con la mirada - Ella si que era una preciosura pero cada que alguien se le acercaba su pequeño guardián salta directo a la yugular sin piedad alguna y es mejor evitar una muerte tan indeseada.

-Y que tal ... yo? mi a-m-o-r ~ -Ronroneo

-Oh por favor Meiko, serás mi última opción y más al verte coquetear con cada huésped que se te hace atractivo y que vienen solas o solos y lo peor es que sí logras algo con todos ellos!

-Pero Lukita soy un alma libre que por ti podría aceptar la monogamia~

-Meiko esa ni tú te la crees

-Vamos Luka, antes de que me friendzones mejor dime quien se gano ese corazoncito de hielo tuyo

-Uhm ... -Al recordarla no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo

-No me digas que es esa chica

-... - Dude en contestar algo.

-¿Cómo era? ... ah! ¡Si! La señorita Hatsune

No conteste pero aquel gran sonrojo que se apodero de mi rostro contesto por mí. Meiko solo me sonrió tal cual gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-¿Así que te gustan las pequeñas?

-Temo responder eso

-No seas aguada Luka y mejor dime, ¿Cómo las piensas conquistar?

-Yo ... No lo sé, ni siquiera creo tener una oportunidad, por dios es la hija de un huésped importante!

-Y?

-Cómo que Y? Meiko no viste a los guardaespaldas que vinieron por mí? Su papá la adora y yo no quiero morir tan joven, Tako se quedara solito.

-Luka, sola te quedaras con ese gato tuyo si no te arriesgas

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, al menos lo vas a intentar, bien?

-Mmm bien

-Así se habla mi Rosita, ahora dime, qué le viste? Te gustan planas?

-MEIKO!

...

Al final le termine haciendo caso a Meiko e invite a salir a Miku

 _-*Buenas tardes señorita Hatsune* -_ Salude a la recién llegada, estaba preciosa con una blusa de manga larga con rayado rosa y blanco, unos short de mezclilla, unas medias negras y unos tenis choclos negros.

 _-*Luka sabes que puedes decirme solo Miku*_

 _-*Esta bien solo Miku*_ -le conteste

 _-*LUKA!* -_ Solte una carcajada al ver su cara de molestia que rápidamente cambio a una feliz

 _-*Esta bien Miku, vamos?*_ -Pregunté

Ella solo asintió y comenzamos a caminar. Estábamos en el centro y era casi medio día, le pregunte si tenía hambre y me dijo que ya había almorzado, así que la lleve a una pequeña cafetería, estábamos a principios de invierno así que las tardes solían ser un tanto frías, el sol casi no calentaba y soplaba un viento helado provocando un frío momentáneo y tomar algo para recuperar calor era una buena idea a mi parecer.

 _-*Qué te gustaría tomar?*_ -Le pregunte una vez estábamos en el local que elegí. Pequeño pero acogedor.

- _*Un capuchino con esencia de crema irlandesa, estaría bien*_

- _*Y algo de comer?*_

 _-*Un pastel de chocolate por favor Luka*_

 _-*Lo que sea para usted señorita*_ \- Al decirle eso solo se sonrojo levemente y aparto la vista, sonreí y le pedí que buscara un lugar donde sentarnos mientras pedía nuestras cosas.

Una vez pedido las bebidas y los postres, un pastel de chocolate con su capuchino para la princesa y un moka con esencia de coco con un pastel de vainilla y fresa para mí, me dediqué a buscarla con la mirada. Estaba en una mesa del fondo mirando a la ventana, fuera estaba comenzando a caer una ligera nieve y la vista se volvía única y relajante.

 _-*Su pedido Madam*_

 _-*Gracias Luka*_

 _-*Todo para ver tu linda sonrisa*_ -le guiñe un ojo y ella me sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo carmín.

 _-*Me gusta tener una amiga como tú, eres muy atenta conmigo y eso es lindo*_ -Lo último me lo dijo un tanto tímida pero a nadie le importa lo último cuando la persona que te gusta te manda directamente a la friendzone con una sola oración.

 _-*Solo una amiga Miku?*_

 _-*Claro, mis compañeros del Instituto no suelen hablar conmigo porque no pueden entenderme y se desesperan muy rápido, a excepción de los gemelos Kagamine, ellos intentan hablar conmigo así que tienen una libreta siempre con ellos donde escribo y así hablamos*_

No me imagino como será su día a día cuando no logra comunicarse con otros, cuando las personas no saben que no puedes comunicarte como quisieras y que te siente tan frustrada por no ser "normal" que una simple charla se convierte en todo un reto e incluso pedir un simple café puede volverse la cosa más difícil del mundo. Ahora más que nunca me gustaría estar con ella para que no se sienta sola ni de esa manera nunca más

 _-*Crees en el destino Miku?*_

 _-*No lo sé*_

 _-*Yo lo creo, has escuchado la historia del hilo rojo del destino?*_

 _-*No*_

 _-*Bueno esta cuenta que existe un hilo rojo atado a tu dedo meñique que te conecta a todas aquellas personas que estas destinada a conocer, el hilo podrá tensarse, estirarse, enredarse pero nunca podrá romperse, yo creo que ese hilo me dejo conocerte Miku, un lindo capricho del destino, no lo crees?*_

 _-*Aunque el destino no te haya puesto en mi camino, creo que Luka hubiera hecho que nos conociéramos de cualquier forma*_

 _-*Tan capaz me crees?*_

 _-*Si es Luka, de eso y más*_

Aquel comentario hizo a mi corazón revolotear de alegría, si era por Miku claro que haría de todo y contra todo con tal de estar con ella.

Aquel día fue uno de los más maravillosos que he tenido. Miku es sin duda una chica maravillosa, es dulce, tierna, tímida, inteligente y muy astuta, lograba sacarme sonrisas y sonrojos con sus palabras. A pesar de tenerlo todo es una chica bastante sencilla y minimalista, ama los puerros como yo amo el atún y sus cantantes favoritos es el dúo Lukuo integrado por Luki y Mikuo, ciertamente casi no me gustan y mas porque suelen compararme con ese tal Luki y por más que lo miro no veo ningún parecido.

Después de ese día seguí saliendo con Miku cada que el trabajo y la universidad me lo permitía, íbamos a fiestas, parques, a comer, cenar, a ferias, a todos los lugares que quería conocer y no podía, yo la llevaba y me encargaba de sacarle siempre sonrisas.

Ella me gustaba y lo supe en el primer momento en el que la vi, sabía que tenía que confesarme pero el hecho de verme rechazada y con el corazón roto me ganaban pero hoy, hoy era el día, hoy le confesaría como me siento y esperaría ser correspondida y ser la persona más feliz del mundo o ser rechazada, tener el corazón roto, volverme una amargada y ya no creer en el amor nunca de los nuncas jamás, bueno tal vez exagero.

Hoy iríamos a cenar ya que mi turno en el trabajo se alargo y lo que iba ser una comida en un local alegre y pintoresco se convirtió en una cena, gracias a mi compañera de trabajo Neru Akita que iba a llegar tarde y yo debía cubrirla mientras tanto.

Con eso ya estábamos empezando mal mi cita con Miku.

Cuando por fin me dieron pase de salida, salí disparada a mi casa para poder arreglarme como es debido y estar presentable para Miku y no solo llegar con mi uniforme de trabajo.

Cuando ya estaba lista mire la ventana y entre en pánico, afuera estaba lloviendo a mares y no se veía que quisiera detenerse pronto.

Adiós cena al aire libre en un terraza mirando la ciudad iluminada en un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad.

Me atrace para llegar con Miku gracias a la lluvia, llegue casi una hora más tarde de lo acordado. Miku no se veía molesta pero aun así me disculpe y me sentí culpable por haberla hecho esperar.

 _-*Tranquila Luka, ya llegaste que es lo importante*_

 _-*Pero a esta hora ya perdimos la reservación en el restaurante*_ -Le dije ya con los ánimos por el suelo y molesta, este día no podría ponerse peor, nada me estaba saliendo como pensaba y tuve que haber tomado eso como una señal pero preferí ignorarlo.

 _-*Vamos Luka, tener el apellido Hatsune debe ayudar en algo, no lo crees?*_ -Intento animarme dándome una sonrisa confiada.

 _-*Y como se lo dirás si no te entiende?*_ \- "Oh Luka... Mala elección de palabras, no debiste decirlo"

 _-*No, no quise decirlo así Miku, perdón*_ -La mire y aunque no me contesto pude ver tristeza en esos ojos que tanto amo. "Bravo Luka, saca tu frustración con la única que no tiene culpa de nada y a la que te le vas a confesar" Me sentí mal, muy mal y debía arreglarlo.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción del restaurante el encargado de acomodar a las personas en sus mesas reconoció al instante a Miku y nos guió a una mesa libre aún cuando el restaurante tenía personas fuera esperando una mesa para nosotras fue como si estuviese vacío y en ese momento me sentí peor.

Casi no hablamos y la cena de volvió un tanto incómoda. Intente arreglar mi error pero no sabía como, así que solo comí en silencio.

Cuando la cena terminó pague la cuenta y le propuse dar una caminata ya que con la lluvia terminada el cielo se despejo por completo y tanto como las estrellas y la luna se veían en todo su esplendor, tome esto como una señal, tal vez podría mejorar este día y tendría el mejor momento para arreglar mi error y confesarme de una vez por todas.

 _-*Miku*_ \- Comencé _-*Sobre lo de hace rato, perdón, no quise sonar grosera y no debí haber hecho ese comentario, solo me sentía frustrada por todo en este día*_

 _-*Lo entiendo Luka, aunque para certe sincera sí me dolió y más viniendo de ti*_

 _-*Lo sé y te prometo que no volverá a pasar*_

 _-*Esta bien Luka, entonces todo olvidado*_ Me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que me hacía olvidar toda preocupación por más grande que fuera.

 _-*Eh ... Miku quería hablar contigo de otra cosa*_ -"Ahora o nunca Luka!"

 _-*Claro, dime*_

- _*Bien, lo que pasa es...*_ -En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Miku y tuve que parar, era un mensaje.

Cuando termino de escribir se disculpo y me dijo que ya la estaban esperando cerca. Me ofrecí a llevarla a su lugar de encuentro y así aprovechaba decirle lo que no había podido decirle hace unos minutos.

 _-*Miku sé que es algo repentino y no llevamos más de 3 meses conociéndonos pero desde el primer momento en el que te vi no tuve que pensarlo mucho y solo me deje llevar, me costo mucho tomar el valor para decirlo hoy, así que por favor...*-_ Intentaba no divagar tanto, ser directa y honesta pero los nervios comenzaban a ganarme.

-Miku! -Escuché un grito y voltee a ver, era un peliazul que caminaba hacia nosotras, llevaba un traje azul marino y en vez de corbata traía una bufanda azul celeste. Abrazo a Miku de forma muy cariñosa y yo solo gruñí por lo bajo pero lo que vi después me descoloco por completo, el tipo había besado a Miku. ¡En los labios!

Me quede blanca, no entendía que había pasado pero Miku se veía realmente feliz y correspondió aquel beso, cuando recordó que seguía a un lado de ella se sonrojo fuertemente.

- _*Oh! Luka, lo siento. Él es Kaito, mi novio. Había estado fuera por varios meses haciendo un trabajo para papá y acaba de llegar, no es grandioso?!*_ -Me dijo mientras sonreía como toda una chica enamorada y ver eso no pudo dolerme menos _._

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Kaito Shion el novio de esta maravillosa mujer -Decía mientras me daba la mano y la otra la mantenía en la cintura de Miku juntandola a su cuerpo.

-Ah... Mucho gusto, soy Megurine Luka -Dije de forma automática más que por gusto.

-Oh! Tu eres la famosa Luka, Miku suele hablarme mucho de ti, dice que eres una fantástica amiga y que suelen salir muy seguido, me cuenta lo linda que eres con ella y te agradezco haberla cuidado en este tiempo que no estuve - Miró a Miku con auténtica adoración y fue en ese precisó momento en el que me di cuenta que yo salía sobrando en esa pequeña reunión. Miku pareció recordar algo.

- _*Ya no me terminaste de decir aquella cosa importante Luka*_ -Me miró entre preocupada y apenada de que no me haya puesto atención, lo cual agradecí internamente.

La mire con dolor, con el corazón roto y con las esperanzas por el suelo, sonreí.

 _-*No era la gran cosa ahora que lo pienso, gracias por cenar conmigo Miku*_ -Volví a sonreír con amargura mirando la feliz feliz pareja frente mío, cualquiera que los viera sentiría celos de lo felices que se ven juntos, de todo el amor que derraman y la felicidad que irradian.

Me despedí de la pareja y me encamine a tomar mi transporte para llegar a mi casa.

Decir que no lloré sería una mentira y que no me sentí con ganas de salir de mi casa en días sería decir poco. Falte solo 2 días al trabajo y aunque Kiyoteru se molesto solo me pidió que avisará para la próxima.

Le conté todo a Meiko y ella compartió mi dolor, estuvo conmigo y me insistía en salir a distraerme aún cuando no tenía ganas y solo quería estar encerrada llorando. Aún en esos momentos nunca me dejo caer.

 **...**

Así fue la forma en la que mi vida cambio por completo, tal vez tuve que haberle hecho caso a cada señal de aquel día que me pedía detenerme, que me detenía a seguir con esa decisión que había tomado.

Aquellos sentimientos los guarde todos y cada uno, los atesoré como un grato recuerdo que tuve en un maravilloso tiempo pero no en el momento indicado.

Aún hablo con Miku, solemos salir cada que tengo tiempo, las cosas con su noviecillo me ha dicho que van de maravilla y me alegro realmente de verla feliz y enamorada.

Supongo que al final mi historia no es un cliché muy cliché.

Aunque casi no me gusten esas historias, un cliché nunca viene mal.

Y aunque aun siento algo por Miku preferí dejar esos sentimientos de lado y comenzar a salir con otras personas.

En estos momentos estoy saliendo con una chica llamada Ia y mas cosas van bien.

...

Pronto escribiré un epílogo de esta pequeña historia. Así que estén atentos.


	2. Epílogo

Epílogo

Nos encontrabamos frente a frente, estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, centímetros de sus labios y solo podía mirar sus ojos, me encontraba hipnotizadasabía que debía alejarme pero su mirada me pedía otra cosa.

Algo simple que incluso yo deseaba, solo debía acortar esos centímetros y todo se haría realidad, tendría lo que tanto habría anhelado incluso si era un error, sería un error muy placentero.

Sin pensarlo más me acerque a esos labios rosas y delicados que sin pudor alguno me llamaban para proclamarlos como míos para al fin probar aquella tentación prohibida que solo en mis más recónditos sueños había probado. Sin quitar la vista de sus ojos turquesa me acerque aún más, esperando algún rechazo o alejamiento de tu parte, sentí su aliento más cerca cada vez; suspirando. Cerre los ojos y terminé con esa pequeña distancia.

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente, lleve mi mano a mis labios y me di cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, tan cerca pero tan lejos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba soñando con eso? Días, semanas, meses, sabía que no había pasado mucho pero aquel deseo ya se sentía una eternidad que me comía en ansias de hacerse realidad, que no me dejaba pensar en nada más cada que la veía y que protagonizaba mis fantasías más exuberantes.

Me levante perezosamente de la cama, ese día era mi día libre del trabajo y gracias a la gran Diosa Madoka tampoco tenía clases en la Universidad.

Tome un plato y me serví cereal volviendo a leer una y otra vez la carta que venía dentro del sobre que me dio el señor Hatsune.

En el me ofrecían una beca todo pagado para cualquier Universidad que yo quisiera ya sea para hacer la maestría u otra carrera aparte de la que ya estudiada, claro ese era uno de las tres opciones que me daban a escoger.

La segunda era un contrato con la empresa Hatsune Corp. En el primer momento en que terminará mi carrera, era un empleo bueno en todo sentido, paga, horas de trabajo, etc. Podría decir que con eso tenía una vida asegurada.

La tercera y por última pero no por ello menos tentadora era un cifra de dinero tal que bien no era con la que podría vivir toda una vida, si era lo suficiente al menos para comprar 2 casas amuebladas y un coche del año, decir que eso no era una gran tentación era mentir, igual y si lo administraba bien si podría alcanzar para mi vejez pero me conocía y sabía que aquello no era mi mejor opción.

El señor Hatsune no me ponía ninguna fecha final para que yo le diera una respuesta; cuando hable con él el día siguiente después de haber abierto el sobre me lo dijo sin rodeos ni titubeos, directo y conciso.

-"Señorita Megurine aquello que yo le ofrezco no tiene fecha de expiración, bien puede tomar cualquier opción que le ofrezco dentro de unos años, puede ya ser mayor y querer el dinero o incluso el trabajo, claro siempre y cuando conserve consigo dicho documento yo le puedo cumplir la opción que usted elija en el momento que usted crea sea el mejor, solo pienselo y no se estrese innecesariamente pero tenga en mente que solo será uno de los tres que le ofrezco"

Claramente no había ningún apuro en elegir.

Pero incluso sabiendolo, no sabía cual sería lo mejor de todo eso. ¿Una beca, dinero o un trabajo?

Creo que partirme la cabeza en estos momentos por esa carta no es lo mejor. Mañana tendría mi cita con Miku en la cual me le confesaria y le diría todo lo que me hace sentir.

Las mariposas en la barriga cuando la veo y los nervios que me invaden cuando su mirada choca con la mía, el inevitable sonrojo que aparece cuando me abraza feliz de verme y todo el anhelo que siento de poder probar esos labios con los que sueño cada noche y que en más de una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de probar aún si era robado y aquello me sabría a gloria si no fuera por el hecho de que sé que si me atrevía ella se molestaría conmigo y ni una amistad podría tener.

Por eso mañana sería el día en que diría todo y esperaría ser correspondida.

Lo hubiera hecho hoy si no fuera porque ella sí tenía escuela y saldría muy tarde de la misma. Pero hay que tener paciencia para estos tipos de cosas empezando de que ambas somos chicas y no sé que tan bien se lo tome en primer lugar que una chica se le confiese.

Prefería no pensar en eso en lo absoluto, no quería llenarme de inseguridades de nuevo, ya había juntado el valor necesario durante todo este tiempo como para que vuelva a tener estos pensamientos y todo ese valor se vaya nuevamente.

Aunque siendo sincera ... Empezaba a tener un mal sabor de boca, ¿una premonición tal vez? O ¿un mal presentimiento? Cualquiera que sea no creo que sea tan malo como para no confesarme. ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

_

Lamento haber tardado en subirlo, sinceramente ya lo tenía escrito pero encontré un trabajo que me consumio el tiempo y apenas me estoy adaptando.

En fin, espero no haber confundido a nadie con el epílogo, lo que buscaba era dar a entender que Luka ya llevaba tiempo pensando en que decisión tomar sobre la propuesta del padre de Miku y aquel día que pongo es el día antes de la historia .-. espero que se entienda n.n'

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
